


The Land of Gay and Chaos

by Freezeurbrain



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey, The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin, We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And they said infinity war was the most ambitious crossover ever, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Male/Male, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Texting, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, might be some light angst later, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, your standard groupchat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freezeurbrain/pseuds/Freezeurbrain
Summary: pretty.in.pink has added lesbian ET, fetch_gretch, lady gaga, karebear, pluto is a planet, a-a-ron, jake gyllenhaal stan, queencai, kitkate, horsegirl, reesespieces, wheeleroffortune, checkmate, farebear, ninja, yowhatthefuck, wlwstarfish, and anxiteapretty.in.pink: whattup losers
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Annleigh/Cairo (We Are The Tigers), Annleigh/Clark (We Are The Tigers), Kate/Eva Sanchez (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	The Land of Gay and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Regina: pretty.in.pink  
> Janis: lesbian ET  
> Gretchen: fetch_gretch  
> Damian: lady gaga  
> Karen: karebear  
> Cady: pluto is a planet  
> Aaron: a-a-ron  
> Riley: jake gyllenhaal stan  
> Cairo: queencai  
> Kate: kitkate  
> Annleigh: horsegirl  
> Reese: reesespieces  
> Mattie: wheeleroffortune  
> Chess: checkmate  
> Farrah: farebear  
> Clark: ninja  
> Eva: yowhatthefuck  
> Emma: wlwstarfish  
> Alyssa: anxitea

_pretty.in.pink has added lesbian ET, fetch_gretch, lady gaga, karebear, pluto is a planet, a-a-ron, jake gyllenhaal stan, queencai, kitkate, horsegirl, reesespieces, wheeleroffortune, checkmate, farebear, ninja, yowhatthefuck, wlwstarfish, and anxitea_

pretty.in.pink: whattup losers

lesbian ET: what is this

checkmate: _whoareyoupeople.jpg_

pretty.in.pink: well since I already know all of you in some aspect

pretty.in.pink: I wanted y’all to meet each other

kitkate: wtf regina how do you know all these people

pretty.in.pink: well I used to do cheerleading and my team went to a national competition so that’s where I met alyssa who introduced me to emma

pretty.in.pink: and cairos my cousin so she introduced me to her team

pluto is a planet: so should we say our names and pronouns?

pretty.in.pink: yea I’ll start

pretty.in.pink: Regina, she/her

fetch_gretch: Gretchen, she/her

karebear: Karen, she/they

lesbian ET: Janis, she/her

pluto is a planet: Cady, she/her

lady gaga: Damian, he/they

a-a-ron: Aaron, he/him

jake gyllenhaal stan: Riley, she/her

queencai: Cairo, she/her

kitkate: Kate, she/they

horsegirl: Annleigh, she/her

reesespieces: Reese, she/they

wheeleroffortune: Mattie, she/her

checkmate: Chess, any pronouns

farebear: Farrah, she/her

ninja: Clark, he/him

yowhatthefuck: Eva, she/her

wlwstarfish: Emma, she/her

anxitea: Alyssa, she/her

lady gaga: **@karebear @kitkate @reesespieces** he/theys and she/theys unite

kitkate: fuck yeah

ninja: **@a-a-ron** we’re vastly outnumbered

a-a-ron: we should unionize 

wlwstarfish: haha for once the men are outnumbered

lesbian ET: slow burn, friends to lovers, 50k words

anxitea: PFFFFFFFT

karebear: I ship it

farebear: **@karebear** love ur username 

karebear: yours too!! <3

a-a-ron: sorry but can we go back to the part where karen said she shipped me and clark

karebear: I just think it’d be neat!!

ninja: it’s because we’re the only two males right

ninja: typical 

checkmate: i’d read it

wheeleroffortune: wait clark aren’t u dating annleigh?

horsegirl: Yes, but we’re polyamorous! 

horsegirl: I’m dating Clark and Cairo

horsegirl: But Clark and Cairo aren’t dating

horsegirl: Does that make sense?

fetch_gretch: yeah!!

wlwstarfish: GUYS STOP YOU’RE MAKING MY PHONE BLOW UP IN CHEM CLASS

karebear: you have chemistry?

wlwstarfish: yeah it sucks :( i only take it because I have to for a science credit 

karebear: I barely passed it last year :/ I only passed cus the teacher bumped my 65 up to a 70 cus she felt bad for me

lesbian ET: that teacher is a national treasure

karebear: ya she was the best :)

wlwstarfish: luckyyyyy

jake gyllenhaal stan: Do you people not have school? 

pretty.in.pink: idk about you but I have study hall

lady gaga: I have peer facilitation which basically means I sit in an algebra classroom during 5th period and hand out worksheets

lesbian ET: I’m skipping :P

lesbian ET: I’m hiding in the janitor’s closet lmao

anxitea: :0 I’ve never skipped a class before

anxitea: my mom would flip her shit 

wlwstarfish: I can vouch for that

wlwstarfish: ms greene takes no shit 

jake gyllenhaal stan: Emma, I thought you had chemistry.

yowhatthefuck: RILEY

yowhatthefuck: STOP USING PROPER PUNCTUATION 

jake gyllenhaal stan: It’s “proper” for a reason!

reesespieces: tsk tsk

reesespieces: in this good gay chat of all places 

jake gyllenhaal stan: >:-0

pluto is a planet: KSGSJSHSJDHKDDHDJ

pluto is a planet: thE NOSE

farebear: SCREENSHOTTED

anxitea: did riley srsly just put a NOSE on an emoticon

lesbian ET: blasphemy

lady gaga: blocked

jake gyllenhaal stan: I am being BULLIED! >:-(

pretty.in.pink: ok punctuation whore

queencai: GAHSGSNSHSJDHDJSJJSJS

queencai: OK PUNCTUATION WHORE

fetch_gretch: THAT SENT ME OMG

farebear: SCREENSHOTTED AGAIN

checkmate: regina came for ur LIFE riley

horsegirl: I put my phone on mute for FIVE minutes

horsegirl: and this is what I come back to

lesbian ET: welcome to the land of gay and chaos

lesbian ET: wait

_lesbian ET has changed the chat name to The Land of Gay and Chaos_

lesbian ET: now it’s official :)


End file.
